Some People
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: I’ve just gotten so used to protecting my heart and not opening up to anyone-and then you came along." 100 percent Brulian. Picks up after the 'I love you'. ONESHOT, Read and Review please STRONG T rating...you have been warned


**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this story are not mine. They belong to Mark and the CW, I'm simply playing with them ;)

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, this is just a little Brulian oneshot set after the LONG AWAITED 'I love you' from Brooke. Thanks to Angell for reading it over and being a constant encouragement with my Brulian stories, couldn't have done this with out her! And for those of you out there reading All You Wanted, I plan on having the next chapter up tomorrow, I've just been so busy with work that I've been writing in bits and pieces.

**Song:** Some People, Leann Rimes

Reviews are love, leave some :)

Krystle

* * *

"Hi," you whisper. You've shocked him, you can tell by the look on his confused face. "You told me that someday I'd be ready to let someone in. I think today might be someday."

"If this was a movie, you'd kiss me right now," he tells you, and you have to smile at your Producer boy, always loving the Movie to Real Life comparisons.

"No. I'd say _I love you,_ and then I'd kiss you," and he smiles as you walk the short distance to him, and gazing into his beautiful eyes and you whisper, "I love you."

He smiles before he leans in and kisses you; you return the kiss with so much passion, more than you've ever kissed any man with before. You have to smile at how perfect this setting is the testing of the lights on this movie set you and the man you are currently lost in, come on just as your kiss starts to escalade. You wrap your arms around his neck and revel in the feel of him crushing your tiny frame against him. You love this man, and you're ready to open your heart to him.

When you both pull away from the kiss for much needed oxygen, you both smile at one another. He pushes a lock of your hair behind your ear, and rests his strong hand on your rosy cheek. You lean into his palm and turn your head and kiss his hand.

"What changed your mind?" he asks you.

"I knew that I had fallen in love with you before you left for LA. I was just too scared, because yes, the last time I was in this deep, my heart got pulled out of my chest and stomped on by my best friend and her husband. I've just gotten so used to protecting my heart and not opening up to anyone-and then you came along. You're this kind, loving, handsome, rugged, beautiful man. When we started dating, I wasn't expecting to fall this hard or this fast for you. I had to keep reminding myself that you were only in Tree Hill for _Ravens_, and that as soon as you were finished with that you'd leave. And then you told me that you loved me and that you want me and Sam to come to LA with you, but I got scared. We had only been dating for a month. Sam even knew that I loved you the night you left, but I had to do what was best for her."

You pause for a breath and lead him to sit on the bench.

"And tonight my Mom said to get to LA and tell you that I love you. She told me this story about a boy who loved her and she loved him, but she let him go because he wasn't what her parents would expect. And that she regretted letting him go everyday. She called me beautiful and said that I was strong and kind hearted-that she was proud of me and that she loved me. And here I am. I booked the next flight to LA; I knew that I needed to see you. To tell you that I'm head over heels in love with you, Julian Baker, and I have been since the night Sam was missing, but because of my past, I was afraid to open my heart. I'm not afraid anymore, Julian. When you're around, my world is complete. When you're gone, I'm lost and confused and alone. I can't be without you anymore. I need to be with you. You are everything to me, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you."

"I told you that I would wait for you, Brooke, and I have. Once the movie wraps production, I'll come back to Tree Hill. I know how much you love the town, and your life is there-"

"But what about your career, Julian? Your job is here."

He grins at you, "The job may be here, but the woman that I'm in love with is more important than this job. I can open my own production company in Charlotte, it's not that long of a commute. I just don't want you giving up anymore than you have to. You've got Jamie and now Sawyer to watch grow up and Sam-"

You cut him off by placing your lips on his. You still can't believe that he is willing to give up everything that he loves to be with you in Tree Hill. You think to yourself that you don't deserve this man, but the thought of giving him up for some other girl to have almost makes your heart shatter. You can't stand the thought of anyone but you being with him. And you can't bring yourself to disagree with his decision to move to Tree Hill after this movie is finished. You've been selfless for so long that you want to do something for you and be as selfish as you want; and if that means Julian moves to Tree Hill then so be it.

When you break the kiss, you smile at him and whisper, "Let's get out of here, boyfriend."

He smiles wide at you, clearly loving being called your boyfriend. You haven't used that phrase with someone since high school, thinking that no one but your high school love deserved the nick-name. Now, with Julian, he deserves everything you could give him. You will open up to him about your past, and hopefully he will understand why you were so apprehensive about admitting that you were in love with him sooner than tonight.

When you arrive at his apartment, he turns on the light and apologizes for the way the place looks. He wasn't expecting anyone to show up unexpectedly like you had. You survey his living quarters, and notices that it is bachelor pad central. Take out containers are littered around the living room and kitchen, he has a couple flannel shirts slung over random pieces of furniture. Nevertheless, you don't care what his place looks like, you're just so glad to be here with him that nothing else matters.

You walk up to him, and take the item that is in his hand and toss it to the floor. "I don't care what the place looks like, Julian. I just want to be here with you. Okay?"

He gives you his very illegal grin and replies, "Okay."

_Isn't it a gamble_

_Layin' you're heart out on the floor_

_Nothin' short of a miracle _

_When you find the one you're lookin' for_

You grab his hand and lead him in the direction of the bedroom-at least you think it's the bedroom. He seems to catch on to what you're initiating and takes the lead. You enter the bedroom and out of habit close the door. He turns to you and literally pins you against the back of his door. You're not going to lie, you've always loved the aggressive side of Julian Baker, and it doesn't come out very often, but when it does, your heart beats fast and hard in your chest you think it might fall out.

_It's another kind of trouble_

_Trying to hang on to who you are_

_When all you wanna do is lose yourself_

_In someone else's arms_

_Isn't it a wonder that we got this far?_

You make quick work of the buttons on his flannel top, and push the garment down his toned and tanned California arms. When he's free of his flannel, he strings his fingers through your dark hair, and kisses you thoroughly.

"I missed you so much, Brooke," he whispers, leaning his forehead against yours.

"I missed you too, Julian. Promise me something?" You ask, remembering the last time you two were like this, only a couple days ago.

He brushes his thumb along your cheek bone and replies, "Anything."

You look up into his lust filled eyes. "Promise me that when I wake up in the morning you will be by my side?"

Your eyes fill with a fresh batch of tears, and he's quick to kiss them away when they spill from your eyes.

"I'll be here. Where else am I gonna go?" He asks rhetorically.

_Two lonely souls that just stumbled into fate  
look how much we've been given babe_

You kiss him then, pulling him closer to your body. You snake your hands up under his gray undershirt and just revel in the feel of his toned abs and his strong back. You detach your lips long enough for you to pull his shirt over his head. You then attack his neck, nipping and kissing as you hear him let out a moan.

You toe off your high heels and shrink down to your full height. You reach behind your neck and take off your heavy necklace and walk it over to the night stand.

He comes up behind you and runs his hands down your exposed shoulders and down your arms, lacing your fingers together. You turn your head to the side and capture his lips once more.

He frees one of his hands and unzips the back of your dress-which to some shouldn't even be considered a dress-you're just glad you decided on this particular one, as you knew you wouldn't be in it for very long.

You turn in his arms, grabbing his belt buckle and you unbuckle it-you don't bother un-looping the leather strap from his belt loops; you just unbutton and unzip his jeans and watch as they pool at his now shoeless feet.

You look back up at him and he gently pushes you backwards onto his bed.

_In spite of all of our mistakes  
and I will never forget I've been blessed with the gift of lovin' you_

You snuggle up against him, holding him close to you. You kiss his chest lovingly, and he kisses the top of your head.

"You're really here, right. I'm not dreaming?" He asks as if he were a child. You instantly feel worse for rejecting him the first time he asked you to come to LA, and the first time he told you that he was in love with you. You've made him doubt you, and the relationship you built when he was in Tree Hill.

You don't blame him for his insecurities, you blame yourself. Turning around in his embrace, you quickly reassure him that he's not dreaming and that you really are here, and you don't plan on leaving unless he's going with you.

"I promise you, Julian, I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired of running from you and my feelings for you. You're stuck with me," you attempt to joke, and he smiles at you.

"There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with. I love you."

You smile at him and kiss his waiting lips, "I love you too."

_To have someone you can laugh with  
someone you can cry with  
Tell all your secrets to  
to have someone who won't judge you  
Someone who just loves you  
No matter what, they stand beside you_


End file.
